College Ménage
by AveryBurke
Summary: An unexpected nght out with his best friend leads to an encounter with a gorgeous college coed.


**I do not own these characters or anything to do with fifty shades of grey. All credit goes to EL James.**

 **CPOV** :

I'm frustrated beyond belief at my parents for not giving me the money to start my business. I have a solid business plan with an impressive business partner. Yeah, we may be freshman in college, but I feel confident in our abilities to succeed.

"Sup loser." I turn around from the kitchen island, where I was talking on the phone with my parents, and see my roommate Ros come through the front door.

Ros is also a freshman at Harvard. Our parents hooked us up in hopes of us starting a romantic relationship. Well, joke was on them when Ros came out as gay before we started school. There were issues with her dorm so I offered her one of the extra bedrooms here. We are majoring in the same program so it worked out in the end.

"How was the first day of classes?" I ask her as she slings her backpack to the ground. We just started our second semester today.

"Bullshit. I have Tomleson for Micro this year. He is such an ass." She reaches into the fridge and grabs a beer. I smile as I watch her chug almost the whole can.

Ros is one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen, but acts like a total dude. She gets chicks like crazy, straight and gay. It's awesome.

"Well, that sucks for you. That's why I took it last semester with Barton." I smirk at her as she flips me off.

"Hey, wanna go out tonight? The cheerleaders and football players are throwing this huge mixer on frat row. Mikey invited us." I cringe at the thought of going to a party with the other students. While I know how to put away alcohol, I'd rather do it in a classy setting. Not an outside party where half the people are passed out on the lawn.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." I shake my head at her, but she doesn't let up.

"Come on Grey. You broke up with your ex dom and you haven't been to the club lately. Let's go pick up some pretty girls and bring them back here." She's got me there. Ros and I have the same taste when it comes to sex. While she's open to all types of sex, I'm very particular in how I like it. It's been a really long time since I've gotten laid. I could fuck my frustration out on some college bimbo and call it my first ever vanilla. Unless she lets me tie her up...

"Fine, but if someone spills a drink on me I'm out of there." I agree but add a warning. She smirks while whispering I knew you would come. We agree on a time to leave and she heads off to get ready.

Around 9, we head out to the party. The cab drops us off on the curb of a blocked off street. I've never seen a crowd this big at a college party. There are people everywhere. I immediately see girls tripping over themselves as they stumble from house to house.

"Mikey said to go to the brick house. Free beer!" Ros explains over the loud music coming from the street. We walk into the house and it's a whole other party in here. People are dancing, grinding themselves on one another. We make our way to the keg and find Mikey next to it.

"You made it!" He exclaims while shaking my hand then hugging Ros. I'm pretty sure he thinks he has a chance to turn her straight. He hands us each a cup of beer and starts talking to Ros about a class they share.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom!" I shout in Ros's ear over the music. She nods her head, but doesn't actually pay any attention to me.

As I make my way through the crowd, my eyes catch someone walk through the door. It's got to be the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Her chocolate brown hair electrifies her blue eyes on her petite face. She's wearing a black dress that is way too short, but I imagine running my hands up it. Her killer nude heels make her legs look like they go on for days.

Our eyes connect and it's like she sees through me. Her friends move in different directions, but she moves towards me. I make my way towards her and stop her in the middle of the dance floor.

"You have to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I say into her ear. A light blush rises on her cheeks and I can't help but wonder what her ass would look like after a spanking.

"Thank you." She says with a shy smile, but she continues to walk past me. That's never happened before.

"Wait!" I shout causing her to turn around. "I didn't get your name."

"Ana."

"Christian." I tell her my name even though she didn't ask. I hold my hand out to her like an idiot and she giggles as she shakes my hand. Her giggle is like music to my ears.

"Want to get a drink?" I ask her. She looks around as if she is looking for someone. When her eyes land back on me she nods her head. I grab her hand and lead her to the kitchen. I reach for the keg, but she places her hand on my arm.

She smiles as she walks past me to a cabinet. She pushes it slightly causing it to pop open to reveal a fridge. She pulls out a few mini bottles of tequila and vodka before shutting it.

"Interested in something a little stronger?" She asks in a sultry voice that goes straight to my dick.

"You have no idea." I tell her, agreeing to her double meaning. She passes me a bottle of vodka. Before I have it open, she is already throwing her head back and chugging her bottle of tequila. Not to be outdone, I quickly toss mine back. Warmth spreads through my body immediately.

"Do you go to Harvard?" I ask wanting to know more about the beautiful girl standing with me in a crowded kitchen.

"I do. You?" She questions while opening her second bottle of tequila.

"I do. What year are you?" She looks young. I would be surprised if she said anything older than freshman.

"Freshman. And you?"

"Freshman." She smiles and begins to tip back her second bottle. I decide to open my second bottle as well. If she's getting drunk, I'm getting drunk.

"Where are you from?" I ask, but a huge group of people move into the kitchen. I can barely hear a word she's saying. I grab her hand and pull her with me outside. It's much quieter out here. We take a seat on the wooden benches around the built in fire pit.

"Okay, now, where are you from?" I want to know everything about her.

"Georgia. What about you?" Her answers are short, but maybe she's just nervous like me. I've never really talked to a girl before. Its only ever been sex.

"Seattle, Washington. How have I never seen you around before?" I would remember her face anywhere.

"I don't know. I'm usually really busy with homework and cheerleading. This is, like, only my eighth party this school year". Interesting, it's my first.

"Ahh, a cheerleader?" I ask while wiggling my eyebrows. She giggles in response. I realize now I've never let go of her hand.

"Yeah. Do you play football?"

"No, I'm just here with a friend." I tell her but her attention is elsewhere. She is looking around at all of the people outside. Am I boring her? She opens her third bottle and drinks half of it. Her eyes finally come back to me.

"Hey! There you are!" Ros shouts as she comes barrelling towards us. Ana looks from Ros to me then back to Ros. "You never came back from the bathroom. I thought you ditched me and went back to our apartment." She huffs as she stops in front of us. She's drunk because she doesn't even notice Ana sitting next to me. And she always notices a brunette knockout.

"Ros, I'm right here. I didn't leave." I chuckle at her as she sways slightly before regaining her balance.

"Well hell. I didn't know!" Her hands flail and it causes me to chuckle again. I look to Ana.

"This is -" I begin to introduce them, but Ana cuts me off.

"Ana and I was just leaving. It was nice chatting with you Christian." She smiles sweetly before she begins to walk away. Ros notices her for the first time. I watch as her eyes light up with lust.

"No! Wait! Stay, please. Don't leave just because I showed up." Ros attempts to charm her into staying. Ana turns around and looks at us both like we've lost our minds.

"Actually, I need to look for a friend." She says before finishing the rest of the tequila.

"Tequila? I love tequila. Where did you get that?" Ros gets closer to her and plucks the tequila bottle out of her hands. I catch on to her motive when I see her intentionally brush her fingers across Ana's.

"My secret hiding place in the kitchen." Ana says with amused eyes.

"She shared with me Ros. Jealous?" I dangle my last bottle in front of her and pull it back just as she reaches for it.

"Your an ass Grey." She crosses her arms, squints her eyes before turning back to Ana. "He's an ass." She tells Ana petulantly.

We stand there in awkward silence, Ros and I staring at Ana while she looks back towards the house.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go back inside now. It was nice meeting you both." Ana tries to ditch us once again, but neither of us are having it.

"But I'm not done with my other bottle yet." It's my turn to pout. Ana yes me skeptically.

"And I haven't had any yet. I sure would love a taste." Ros says and even I catch the double meaning of her words. My blood starts to boil. Ana is mine. I saw her first.

"A taste?" Ana questions and Ros nods her head.

"A taste of what?" Ana asks as she leans back on the brick wall in the back yard.

"A taste of you." Ros says boldly and I fight the urge to knock her ass out right here, right now.

"Ros." I say, my voice clipped. I have never attempted to hit on a girl that she was blatantly interested in and I know she's drunk… but damn.

"What?" She asks innocently, completely unaware of what she's doing. Ana giggles at the scene in front of her.

"Y'all are cute." She says before trying to walk off again.

"Stop. Stop trying to walk away." I tell her as I gently push her back down against the wall.

"Ros, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask and she nods in agreement without taking her eyes off Ana.

"Please don't leave. Give us two minutes." I please with Ana. She purses her lips but finally smiles at me.

"Two minutes." She says with a wink. I lead Ros away from where we were standing.

"Ros, I saw her first. She's mine. So go find some other girl." I tell her hoping she will back off.

"That's not fair, Christian. I want her too. She was flirting with me-" she tries to explain but I cut her off.

"She was flirting with me before you skipped up to us."

"Christiiaaann." She wines. Before I get a chance to respond, that angelic voice from earlier chimes in.

"Why can't both of you have me?" Ana offers as if it is the most simple solution to our problems.

I say no just as Ros says yes. I cut my eyes to her and squint them.

"I don't share." I tell her what she already knows.

"Hmm, that's a shame." Ana says taking one are closer to me. She's looking at me, her eyes daring me to share her tonight with my best friend.

I want her. I desperately want her. But I've never had a threesome before. Not even with Elena and she loved threesomes. I'm not sure I could even do it. I'm a possessive mother fucker and I don't share well.

It's quiet for a few minutes as we both stare at Ana and she shifts her gaze between us.

"Okay, well. I'm going out front to get a cab. Either both of you join me or neither." She says before walking past us towards the front of the house.

"Christian. I'm fucking that girl tonight and I know you want to as well. Get your pride out of the way and let's go fuck the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life." Ros says before following Ana to the front of the house.

I weigh my options for a second before I realize I don't have any options. I'm fucking her tonight. With Ros present or not.

I come to a stop next to Ana, Ros on the other side of her. An elite cab pulls up on front of us and I move to open the door for all of us to get in. Ros slides in first then Ana and myself. I give the cab driver my address and we begin the quick five minute drive to our house.

The music is loud in the cab and it's completely dark inside. I only catch Ana's face as the lights passing by shine on her face. I can't take my eyes off her and neither can she. Her plump lips look delectable and I can no longer resist the urge to kiss her.

I capture her lips with mine and it's everything I thought it would be and more. They are soft and plump. I swipe my tongue across her lips, physically asking for entrance. She doesn't hesitate and let's me in. Our tongues are swirling, dancing with one another. I feel her left hand move from my leg and I open my eyes to see where the warmth of her hand is going. Our kiss has stopped but my lips are barely separated from hers, our breathing mixed together as one.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as she grabs Ros's hand. I had completely forgot about Ros. Unsure of why we stopped kissing for her to grab Ros's hand, I look to her eyes for answers.

Before I can find any, a groan fills the inside of the cab. I look back towards their hands when movement catches my eye. Ros's hand is buried between Ana's legs and is slowly moving up and down.

"You are so fucking wet." Ros whispers tightly, trying to remain her composure in front of our cab driver. Ana slips her fingers between Ros's and pulls them away.

"Wanna taste?" She asks me, her eyes bright in the street lights that pass. I don't answer her. Instead, I capture her fingers in my mouth. I groan much like Ros did at the taste of her. She's sweet, better than I imagined her to be. I can't fucking wait to bury my head in between her legs.

All too soon, we are outside of our apartment building. I pay the cab driver as we all pile out into the street. We make our way up to the apartment quietly, no one whispering a word.

Once safely inside the apartment, we all three face each other. I feel I need to voice my opinions before this goes any further.

"Ground rules." I say quickly wanting to get this part done so I can be deep inside the beautiful brunette to my right sooner than later.

"I don't want to fuck you. No offense." I tell Ros and she nods her head in agreement.

"Agreed." She says while we turn towards each other to hash out our concerns.

"Are we seriously doing his right now?" Ana says while making her way into the apartment. Her hands slowly trail down her body until they reach the hem of that skin tight black dress. She tugs at it, causing it to rise up her toned legs. Before I know it, she's only standing in front of us in a barely there black thong. No bra.

I didn't think it was possible for my dick to get any harder than it was, but I was clearly wrong.

"Whose room?" She asks casually and I stutter a response back.

"I'm going to grab some stuff from my room." Ros says before rushing off to her room. I didn't even know she had toys - not that I would. I've never thought of how she enjoys having sex before. Only that she likes rough sex with woman.

I waste no time picking Ana up on my arms as I move her towards my bedroom. She wraps her legs around my waist and her hands make their way to my hair. When my knees hit the edge of the bed, I carefully toss her down to the bed and watch as her gorgeous, perfect D cup tits bounce.

"Are you going to stand there staring or are you going to show me what's under those clothes?" She asks seductively and I think I might come on the spot. I make quick work of getting rid of my clothes in record time. She catches sight of my hard member and her eyes, those crystal blue eyes, light up with lust. She licks her lips and I plan on giving her a taste. First, I want another taste of her.

"Let me get you out of these panties, baby. I want to see how wet you are for me." I grab hold of them from the top and rip them from her body, leaving a slight red mark from the pull of them. She moans at the action.

"That is the prettiest pink pussy that I've ever seen. Spread your legs a little wider for me so I can see that sweet pussy even better." I ask and she complies. I'm not one for dirty talk, but this situation is bringing out a whole new side of me.

I pull her towards the end of the bed and sink to my knees. I can't decide if I should tease her with my fingers or just go right in with my mouth.

My body decides for me when I lick from her light pink rosebud all the way up to her clit. Her soft moan echoes through the room and it encourages me to taste her again. I take a slower lick this time, letting my tongue sink into her pussy.

She taste like fucking heaven. This isn't my favorite thing to do to a woman, because you never know what you may get when you do, but I'd gladly go down on her every second of every day if I could - she tastes that good.

Her hands find their way into my hair as I work over clit. Sucking, licking, biting and repeat. I want to make her come first. I want to own her first orgasam of the night.

As soon as I sink my finger inside her, she comes undone. Her back arches off the bed, her fingers tightening in my hair. The way she tries to say my name through her orgasam has to be the hottest thing I've ever heard.

I kiss my way up her body until I meet her plump lips. My tongue, that is covered in her sweet juices, invades her mouth. She sucks herself off my tongue and then moans in appreciation of her own taste. Fuck me sideways.

"Your turn" she says as she pulls away from me. She wiggles under me and I stand up so she can move. She stands, places her soft hands on my arms then turns us around. She pushes me backwards onto the bed and I scoot up to the headboard. She slowly climbs up the bed to me, the look of desire covering her features.

As soon as she touches me, I'm afraid my dick will explode. Her soft hands pump once before her thumb collects the precum that is dripping down my dick. She makes eye contact with me as she puts her thumb in her mouth, sucking me off her finger.

"Mmmm." She moans at the taste. Without breaking eye contact, she takes me in her mouth. I've never had someone who can take all of me in her mouth, but Ana can. She deepthroats me, completely swallowing around me and it has me seeing stars.

The way she is looking at me through her thick eyelashes has me feeling a foreign feeling in my chest. Is it lust?

"God, you are so beautiful." Ros says and effectively brings me out of my thoughts regarding the girl who has me at the back of her throat. Ros lays something on the bed before crawling towards Ana. Ana's ass is in the air as she is giving me the blow job, giving Ros perfect access to her pussy.

She runs a finger down Ana's slit and licks her lips in anticipation. Ana hums in appreciation around my dick, drawing me closer to the edge.

"What should I do first, Ana?" Ros questions. "Should I fuck you with my tongue or my dick? Which one would you like pretty girl?" Ros gets off the bed and sheds what little clothes she has on. She keeps on her lace bra, but other than that she is completely bare in front of me for the first time.

Ros looks nothing like I expect she would yet she does all at the same time. Her body is built mostly like mine but on a female frame. She's muscular and lean, but she has tits and a vagina.

She teases Ana with her fingers as she grabs the dildo from the bed. It's one Elena has for her girlfriend, it's called a feeldoe. It's a realistic looking dick and Elena raves about how it actually feels like she is fucking someone.

Ana reluctantly releases me so she can answer.

"Whatever you want. I'm yours to please." She says before taking my dick back in her mouth. Ros and I both let out a groan at her words of submission. Ana has no idea she just really made our night.

"You are such a good girl Ana." Ros says before climbing into the bed.

"Christian, climb off the bed. Ana scoot towards the edge - your head bear Christian and on your back." Ros recommends. Ana does what she says and it takes me a moment to get my legs to cooperate.

As soon as I get near Ana's head, I realize this is the perfect position to watch Ana deepthroat me. I'll be able to see my dick hit the back of her throat over and over again.

"I've never seen one like that." Ana comments on Ros's dildo. Ros taps her clit with the dildo a few times making Ana moan and grab onto my hand.

"I want you to watch me fuck you with it." Ros says as she sinks herself slowly into Ana. Ana arches her back off the bed but never lets go of my hand. I look down at where they are connected and thank the lucky stars I'm bigger than that fucking dildo.

I want Ana tight when I enter her and fuck her into oblivion.

Ros picks up her speed and I can see Ana is dripping wet by the juices on the dildo every time Ros pulls out.

"Feel good sweet girl?" Ros asks. I can't deny the fact I'm only getting harder as I watch Ana get fucked by Ros.

"Yesss" Ana moans quietly as she takes everything Ros is giving her.

"Good, now be a good girl and take Sir's cock in your mouth." Ros demands of her and I'm too horny to be shocked at the turn this is taking. Ana doesn't hesitate as I guide myself into her mouth.

I go all the way in, watching my cock hit the back of her throat. I place my palm around her neck and feel as I repeatedly hit her throat over and over again.

I'm trying so hard not to cum deep down Ana's throat, but I can't seem to hold on much longer. I pull out and watch as her saliva strings from my dick to her mouth. The sight is erotic.

I tease her with my dick a few times. I tap the tip on her lips.

"I'm so fucking close!" Ros shouts in a half groan, half moan as she pumps in and out of Ana rapidly. It doesn't take much longer for Ros to find her release.

Thank god because I need to be inside Ana, like right now. As soon as Ros pulls out of her, I move Ana to the middle of the bed and I climb in between her legs. I lean down and kiss those plump lips that were just wrapped around my cock.

"This is going to be hard and fast baby." I say in between feel kisses. I don't even know where Ros went and I honestly don't care.

"Let me grab a condom." I say but Ana locks her legs around me.

"I'm clean and I'm on birth control. I want to feel you, nothing between us." She whispers against my lips. I take that as my cue to plunge into her, unable to hold back any longer.

She feels better than I could ever imagine. She's tight, really tight.

"Baby, you are so fucking tight." I say against her lips. She tightens her pussy muscles around me and I groan in pleasure and pain.

I lean back on my knees and spread her legs wider. I pump in and out of her like my life depends on it. She's moaning loudly and I find great pride in that. I want this whole fucking building to hear my name coming out of her mouth tonight.

She's meeting me thrust for thrust, fucking me just as much as I'm fucking her.

Movement next to us catches her eyes. She smiles then holds her hand out. Ros takes it and crawls on the bed next to her, laying down next to Ana and watching as I fuck the life or of her.

Ana moves her eyes back to me, those crystal blue eyes that seem to pull me closer to her. Her body has turned a delectable shade of pink and I can't help but imagine what her ass would look like when I spank her.

I tilt her hips up to meet mine with each thrust. Her back arches off the bed and her eyes slam shut as her orgasam nears.

"Eyes open, Ana. Look at me when I make you come." I demand of her and she complies quickly. Her pussy is contracting around me and I know she's close.

"Come for me baby, now." I say and she does. She let's go, screaming my name and her juices instantly coating my cock. Her pussy is gripping me so tightly that it spurs on my own release. I go as deep as I can and shoot off into her as she is still riding out her orgasam.

I collapse on top of her, unable to move as I try to catch my breath.

"God you're perfect." I whisper in her ear for only her to hear. She is perfect. Perfect in every single way.

She giggles in response and kisses my shoulder. I lean up to kiss her again on those plump, pink lips that I can't get enough of. When I pull away, I see she's getting sleepy as she smiles at me through heavy eyes.

"Sleepy?" I ask. She nods her head in response. I hear Ros get up off the bed. I roll off Ana and she scoots up closer to the head board. Ros and I both pull the covers back as Ana leans up to get under them.

Ros and I both crawl back into my bed on either side of Ana. I make the first move and pull Ana back towards me. Her back is flush against my chest and my arm snakes around her waist, my large hand finding comfort in between her boobs - right over her heart.

I've never been one to cuddle. I actually hate cuddling or any action of romance. But this… this I could get used to.

Ros snuggles up to Ana's front, kissing her on the lips before brushing the hair out of Ana's face.

I feel Ana's heartbeat slow and her breathing becomes even. She's asleep. It doesn't take Ros long after her to fall asleep either.

As I fight sleep myself, I try to figure out what just happened. How did my roommate, my best friend and I go to a party looking for serrated girls but end up fucking the same one at the same time? I never thought I would see this day and I'm even more shocked that I really don't give a fuck.

We're in college. This is what college kids do… right?

 ** _Let me know what y'all think. Not sure if I should keep it as a one shot or continue it._**


End file.
